United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) regulations limit the amount of particulate matter, measured in grams per hour, that may be emitted by biomass-fired heating devices, such as stoves, furnaces, boilers, kilns, roasters and other devices that are fueled by stick wood, wood pellets, grass pellets, wood chips or other bio-solids. Particulate matter is typically produced due to incomplete combustion of fuel. There is, therefore, a need to improve combustion efficiency and thermal efficiency. Such improvements in efficiency typically lead to decreases in the amount of particulate matter produced per unit of heat generated and increase the amount of heat generated per unit of fuel consumed.